Distraction
by SakumaRyuichiFan
Summary: MattxMelloxMatt - Mello worries over Matt’s unhealthy addiction with his cigarettes. With everything else failed so far, will a distraction work? Yaoi Lemon warning.


Distraction

**Fandom:** Death Note

**Pairing:** MattxMelloxMatt

**Rating:** M

**Warnings: **Bad language, yaoi and lemon ahead.Basically PWP.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. If I did there would be a LOT more yaoi action. )

**Summary:** MattxMelloxMatt Mello worries over Matt's unhealthy addiction with his cigarettes. With everything else failed so far, will a distraction work? Yaoi warning.

**Author's Notes: **The poem below is what inspired me to write the fic. Also please be aware that I'm from England so I don't really know how freeways and stuff like that work. Sorry if you think the characters are OOC.

- - - - - - - - - -

_There's not a Shakespeare sonnet_

_Or a Beethoven quartet_

_That's easier to like than you_

_Or harder to forget._

_You think that sounds extravagant?_

_I haven't finished yet –_

_I like you more than I would like_

_To have a cigarette._

_ - Wendy Cope (1985)_

_­_- - - - - - - - - - -

Silence…

Apart from his calm breathing and the hustle and bustle of the busy street outside, nothing could be heard.

It was early January; the days were cold and the nights were short, in a run down apartment building in the shadier part of Los Angeles, a red-haired genius smoked his sixth cigarette of that hour.

It was strange, to be left on his own in silence. Usually there was at least _some _kind of noise. The buzz of his many computers, Mello's ranting; at least _something. _ But today there wasn't.

The apartment was lit by two dim glows of light, the frequent flashing and flickering of the, at the moment, abandoned PSP on an unstable looking coffee table and the half-burnt out cigarette that hung lazily from Matt's lips. The smoke drifted calmly upwards, filling the small room with a slight mist.

Matt sighed, his head resting against the back of the chair he was sat on. He took the glowing cancer stick out of his mouth and looked at it through half-lidded eyes.

Growling lowly he crushed the butt of the finished cigarette against the bottom of his leather boot and stood, throwing the butt on the floor. He picked up his PSP and hastily shoved it into his pocket after tuning it off to save power.

Matt ran a leather clad hand through his messy red hair before replacing his orange-tinted goggles back over his eyes and walking over to the door. He made his way down to the bottom floor of the old apartment complex and into the garage that held his bike and his friend's car.

He was actually surprised to see that both vehicles were actually there.

A small smile crept upon his lips; Matt hadn't been able to go for a ride on his bike for weeks. Making sure that he had everything he needed: cigarettes, his PSP, some money and a small hand gun; he climbed onto his red motorbike, ignited the engine and zoomed out into the cold, dark streets.

- - - - - - - - - -

The wind rustled through his hair and chilled his bones through his clothes, Matt always found riding through the dark streets at high speeds surprisingly relaxing and it was probably for that reason that Mello always kept him too busy to indulge in this particular pastime. Matt sped through the streets and onto the freeway, not caring that he left a large number of drivers beeping their horns and swearing angrily at him.

After an hour he slowed his speed and turned off at the nearest services.

He climbed off his bike and headed inside, taking off his helmet while pulling his cigarette box from his pocket to checked how many of his addictive cancer sticks he had left. Seeing only a few remained, he headed straight to the newsagents, placed next to the services' restaurant, while lighting up one of his remaining cigarettes.

Matt took a long slow, drag of said addiction before entering the shop.

He browsed lazily for a few minutes; eyeing the chocolate shelf, wondering whether or not Mello would appreciate his efforts. Deciding that it couldn't hurt to make said effort he picked out several different brands of big chocolate bars that he knew Mello liked before walking over to the counter. He paid for the chocolate and a few packets of cigarettes before heading outside. Leaning against the wall he looked at his phone, ten p.m.

Mello had been gone all day.

It was dark, the sun had set hours ago and Matt had yet to get back home. He glanced around while crushing the cigarette under his foot, not many people were outside. He shrugged, it wasn't like he cared.

- - - - - - - - - - -

The ride back to his run down apartment was largely uneventful, though he had managed to make three cars crash and almost caused a pile up. When he arrived at the door of the apartment he knew instantly that Mello was back. He could hear his best friend from down the hall, screaming at an informant for messing up.

He sighed, when Mello was in a mood it usually meant that he was in for one hell of a night.

Resigning himself to his fate, Matt unlocked the apartment door and stepped through the threshold into the small main room.

"…I don't care, get that job done or else!" Mello growled dangerously into the phone. He glanced sparsely at Matt before slamming the lid of the flip-up phone down, immediately cutting off the person at the other end. The agitated blonde threw himself from his frustrated pacing down onto the couch; carelessly throwing several items to the floor, including a few of Matt's game controllers.

The red head watched as his controllers landed on the floor with a 'thud', but cleverly decided not to say anything. Mello lay across the whole of the small settee, his long legs dangling off one of the arms.

Matt pulled out a cigarette and lit up, watching as Mello's face contorted into a disgusted frown. Matt smiled around his smoke and pulled out the chocolate he had bought for Mello from his pocket, throwing them to the blonde.

"You look like you could use some." Matt explained as he walked up to the couch and lifted Mello's legs so he could sit down, then replacing the long appendages over his own.

Mello shrugged but quickly tore open the first bar he could reach and bit into the creamy chocolate with vigour. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Mello heatedly chomping his chocolate and Matt calmly smoking his cigarette.

"What was all that about? On the phone," Matt was the one to break the silence, taking one last drag from his cigarette before leaning forward and crushing the finished smoke into the old coffee table, leaving a black burn mark. At first Mello only shrugged, too engrossed in his almost finished chocolate bar to give Matt a proper answer.

_Well, _Matt thought, _at least he's calmed down a bit. _

After several moments of silence Mello replied, a tone of anger still present in his voice, "One of those fucktards screwed up. I told him, specifically, NOT to make a move until I gave permission. He didn't listen and got himself fucking caught!"

Mello ripped off the packaging of another chocolate bar and shoved as much as could into his mouth, chomping loudly. "…Now its gunna take another two fucking weeks to make our move…" He furiously bit off another piece, "…I won't allow that bastard Near to win again. The victor this time will be me!"

He swallowed the chocolate he was munching and eyed Matt, who had lit up yet another cigarette.

Mello glared at the cigarette, hating the fact that, no matter how much he tried, he just couldn't get Matt to give up his unhealthy obsessive addiction with them.

And he had tried.

Once he had even gone as far as confiscating Matt's cigarettes and locking him in the bedroom, bolting both the windows and door, without a way out.

Matt had obviously escaped, by smashing the window and climbing down the emergency fire ladder. From what Mello had gathered of that day, Matt had bought several packets of cigarettes at the nearest store and didn't return back to their apartment for almost a week.

It was a long, boring six days for the blonde.

_It had been eighteen hours since he'd locked Matt in the bedroom; stashing his friend's addiction into the cupboard with his chocolate, eighteen hours since Matt last had a cigarette. _

_Eighteen hours…_

…_And he was already going fucking crazy. _

_He sat on the couch, staring at the bedroom door while absent-mindlessly munching on his chocolate bar. He had sat and stared at the same place on the old, worn brown door for almost an hour…ever since he had woken up. It was a few hours into the afternoon now, and he was tempted to see whether or not Matt was okay. But… that would mean seeing the redhead, and seeing the redhead would mean feeling sorry for him. And that couldn't happen, he wanted to teach the boy a lesson, damn it! _

_Mello growled lowly in his throat, placing his chocolate on the coffee table, he stood and walked over to the bedroom door. He stood in front of said door and contemplated, should he? Or shouldn't he? That was the question. He raised a leather clad hand to the wood… _

…_and stopped. _

_He was giving in! Damn Matt and damn his fucking emotions! Angry at himself, Mello pulled back his hand, snatched up his chocolate bar on the way out and slammed the apartment door shut._

_- - - - - - - - - - -_

_When he returned later that night he was much calmer and much, much hyper, which was probably mainly due to the fact that he was high with God knows what. Mello stumbled into the main room and over to the bedroom door, giggling Matt's name. _

"_Maaaattttttt," Mello giggled, attempting to open the bolt on the door. "Maaaattttttyyy… Are you…hehehehehe… having fuuuuun…hehehe… in there…?" _

_After three more attempts, the bolt slid open, moving onto the keyhole; Mello grabbed the key for the lock from the top of the TV and concentrated on getting it INTO the keyhole. Which was easier said than done, considering that there were _two _keyholes that wouldn't keep still. Mello grinned, when, after several moments, he managed to slide the key all the way into the hole._

"_Are you mad at me for locking you in here?" Mello asked, sounding as serious as he could. _

…

_When he received no answer, Mello whined and lent against the door. "Aww. I'm sorry Matty. I don't want to… But I've got to…. It's for your own good!" _

_When still no one answered him, Mello twisted the key and pushed the door open. A large gust of chilly September air blew at him and made goosebumps appear on his skin. Mello shivered and looked around, confused._

"_Matty? What's going on? Where are you?" The blonde had stop giggling and through the haze of his foggy fucked up mind; he realized that something wasn't right. The breeze came from one of the windows that had been smashed. He stumbled over to it and looked out. There was nobody there. He turned and frantically looked everywhere he could see in the dark. _

_Matt wasn't there. _

_Mello pouted and pulled the curtains over the smashed window closed. _

_He staggered over to the bed and fell onto the mattress, face first. Slowly he crawled up the bed until he could burry his face in the pillow. He sighed, the pillow smelt like Matt. _

_His Matt. _

_Giving a small smile, Mello slipped under the covers of the bed and, with his face still burrowed into Matt's pillow, fell into a dreamless sleep._

_- - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Mello woke up the next morning freezing, with a mind-splitting headache and to the smell of exhaust fumes. Groggily he sat up and looked around, only half seeing. He wondered what a window was doing open so early in the morning, had Matt stood next to the open window when he smoked his morning cigarette and forgot to close it?_

_Wait…_

_Matt… _

_Cigarettes… _

…

…

_Shit! _

_Mello shot out of bed and searched the apartment. _

_Matt still hadn't returned. He sighed and retired to the living room, munching on a bar of chocolate while searching for any new leads on the Kira case. _

_Matt wasn't the only one who knew how to work a computer. _

_- - - - - - - - - - - -_

_And so the next four days passed in a similar manner; Mello would get up, search hopefully for his run away friend, then become slightly depressed when Matt wouldn't be found in the apartment. Afterwards Mello would eat his depression away with his chocolate and go over previous notes on the Kira case. Of course he never found any new information that was useful or valuable, but it was worth a look._

_On the fifth day of Matt's disappearance, Mello was starting to seriously worry. _

_He heard neither head nor hide of Matt for the past week. _

_Not an email, phone call or a text. _

If this is how Matt felt when I disappeared for all those years… _Mello thought then shivered with dread._

_The morning carried on as usual; get up, munch chocolate, try hacking into the government's server, (he once tried hacking the SPK's server but he wasn't as good as Matt when it came to technology and all his efforts earned him was a disapproving voice message from Near), check their notes on Kira's movements, check his inbox for messages from Matt…_

_By lunchtime Mello was bored, he had already had a shower, checked the notes for the Kira Case, and sent his stupid informants off on missions. _

_Mello had just returned from the kitchen to get another chocolate bar when he noticed Matt's gaming thingy, _(what's this one called…. Didn't he say something like the… XBob 380 or something?)_. _

_Mello frowned, he couldn't remember the name; not that it really mattered. _

_But how was he supposed to turn the thing on? _

_Matt's box of machinery, that Mello couldn't remember the name of for his love of chocolate, could be the possible solution to his boredom. _

_- - - - - - - - - - - -_

_After studying the buttons of the main console and controller for several minutes, Mello decided to test his luck and pressed what he recognized to be the international power symbol. A green light flashed on in the corner of the main console and Mello grinned to himself at his success. He then pressed the largest "X" button on the controller, and a green light also flashed from the circle that surrounded it. _

_Mello was so pleased at himself he forgot about his chocolate that sat on the floor next to him. _

_Half an hour later and Mello had successfully got the game started; he watched the screen carefully, reading what he was supposed to do. _(Okay, shooting people is easy enough; I've done it many times before in real life). _The blonde felt around on the floor with one hand, searching for his chocolate, while his other held the remote tightly, clicking the "A" button to move on and read through the controls for his weapons._

…

Bang. Bang. BANG.

_Mello smirked. He moved onto the next level and was so engrossed in shooting as many people as he could that he didn't hear the apartment door open then close as someone stepped in. _

_- - - - - - - - - - - -_

_When Matt was walking down the corridor back to the apartment he shared with his oh-so-loving boss and friend, he had been angry, livid in fact. Still fuming over the fact that Mello had tried to take away two of the three things that kept him bothered about living. _

_His cigarettes and his games. _

_In fact, he'd tried to take away ALL of the things that Matt loved the most; his cigarettes, his games and Mello. _

_Because Matt was fairly certain that, had he stayed locked in that as-good-as-empty room, Mello wouldn't have come in to keep him company. _

_And so when Matt reached the apartment door, with every intention on going in and bitching at Mello for his completely selfish act, he was surprised to hear several gunshots and fake screams coming from the TV. He knew that Mello never watched any movies; the blonde had said many a time that they were far too easy to guess the plot to be interesting, so that left Matt thinking that Mello probably had someone over, playing on HIS game consoles. _

_The surprise that Matt had first felt changed into anger, into fury. _

_He was so going to make Mello pay. _

Keep calm Matt, keep calm, _he told himself as he _calmly _unlocked the door and let himself in. _

_Matt was shocked, so honestly shocked, that his anger melted away like the chocolate in Mello's mouth. _

_After all those times when Mello had tutted and complained about his obsession with his games, and yet there the blonde was, _alone_, tapping the buttons madly, trying as hard as he could to shoot everyone he saw. _

_He was so utterly shocked that he mindlessly shut the door behind him without realizing it, and walked over to the back of the couch that Mello was sat on. He pulled down his goggles, so they hung loosely around his neck, just to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating and that the orange-tinted lenses weren't showing him false images. _

…

…_Nope, there was Mello, still shooting people randomly. _

_The blonde looked up when a shadow appeared on the floor in front of him. He shot up, while hastily dropping the controller on the floor. _

"_M-Matt!" Mello exclaimed, "You're back!"_

_Matt shrugged and lit up a cigarette, "Yeah, well… I can't leave you alone for too long; you might get yourself blown up again." He took a draw of his smoke and continued, glancing at his controller, "…you better pick my controller up." _

_Mello nodded and bent down to pick up the said item. When he stood up straight, Matt was in front of him, a dark, unfamiliar, look on his face. _

"_Matt..?" Mello questioned; wondering how Matt had managed to move so quickly._

_Matt didn't answer, but instead took another step forward, so that he was almost touching the older male. Mello gave him a questioning look, but didn't say anything. He could feel Matt's warm breath as the said gamer lent close and grabbed his chin. The younger male forced Mello's chin to the side and tickled the scarred ear with his smoke scented breath. _

_Mello shivered lightly as Matt huskily announced, "Mello... You are so __**very**__ selfish. I can't believe that you would be so forceful…" _

_Matt paused as Mello shuddered. "…But I must admit, along with you playing my games…It's very sexy." _

_And suddenly Matt forced Mello's face in line with his and captured the blonde's chocolate tasting lips with his own. Mello jerked away from Matt, separating their mouths. _

"_Matt! What the FU-!" Mello started but was cut off when Matt tangled one of his leather clad hands through the blonde strands, tugging at the straight locks lightly. Matt's other arm wrapped firmly around the lithe waist, pulling the older male close, and then the redhead forced their mouths together. Mello tried to struggle away but started and gasped when Matt thrust their hips together, Matt used this opportunity to slip his tongue into Mello's wet cavern. _

_Mello could plainly feel his friend's problem against his crotch and he was shocked to feel that it excited him._

_As Matt pulled away for air, several moments later, Mello gasped, "Matt! …I'm…sorry about… last wee-!" _

_Matt didn't give the blonde chance to finish as he crushed his lips, once more, upon Mello's and dragged his tongue along the others bottom lip, demanding entrance. Mello eagerly open his mouth and allowed Matt's tongue entry, the moist muscles fought for dominance, and Matt could hardly contain his glee at the fact that Mello was _responding _to him._

_If he had known before that his long-time-best-friend wouldn't immediately reject him for suggesting such an advance in their relationship… _

Then again, _Matt mused, _a measly little kiss is hardly much progress; I shouldn't get too excited yet… _Matt closed his eyes and let the feeling of having such control over Mello wash over him;_ …too late.

_The younger male pressed against the blonde as hard as he could, and without breaking the kiss, shoved Mello the few steps across to room and against the closed bedroom door. The blonde moaned as Matt ground his erection against his own. _

"…_Mello…" Matt gasped, moving his hands from the blonde's hair to his bottom where he cupped the round globes and lifted the long legs off the floor. Mello quickly caught on to what Matt wanted and wrapped his long appendages around Matt's waist, giving the redhead easier access to grind their arousals together. _

"…_Mello…" Matt whispered huskily, nipping teasingly on the sensitive scarred ear with his teeth, "I hope you know… that… if we continue this…you're gunna be…fucked into next… week… right?"_

_Mello nodded meekly; too caught up in his own pleasure to realize that he was submitting to the game-obsessed redhead. _

_Matt pulled back and caught the blonde's kissed-swollen red lips into another heated tongue-battle before fiddling with the door handle and pushing the door open. Mello encircled his arms around Matt's neck and kissed back with force; Matt pulled away from the chocolate tasting mouth after a minute and threw the blonde, without warning onto the dirty mattress. _

_Mello bounced slightly off the mattress and landed back on the bed; arms and legs sprawled out, and as Matt stood at the side of the bed and looked at Mello he couldn't help but think that Mello, as he currently was, was one of the sexiest sights he had ever seen._

_After pulling his goggles off his head and placing them on the bedside cabinet, Matt crawled onto the bed and loomed over the older male, looking down at the sexy blonde with unhindered sight. _

_Mello's blonde hair was all messed up and framing his head, his leathers clung to his body as his chest heaved. _

_Matt quickly leaned down and once more caught the others lips with his own, slipping his tongue into the eager chocolate tasting cavern as his right hand caressed, light, fleeting touches from Mello's scarred ear and down his neck, over the Adam's apple and finally stopping at the zipper of the lycra vest. _

_As Matt teasingly pulled down the zip of the vest, he pulled away from the heated kiss and trailed quick pecks across the length of Mello's chin, then followed back the same path, stopping in the middle, then moving downwards, over his throat._

_Matt balanced himself on his knees and used his, now free, left hand to rub briefly at Mello's throbbing erection. _

_Mello gasped and arched his back, his still leather clad hands gripping tightly at the sheets; causing the vest to slide partly down his arms. Matt pulled back and used both his hands to slide the black vest off the thin arms and threw it, carelessly, onto the floor. The redhead sat back, resting on Mello's hips and quickly pulled off his own striped top. _

_Mello thrust his leather clad hips upwards wanting friction, demanding to be pleasured. _

_Matt smiled and leaned forward, he gave Mello a quick chaste kiss before returning to kissing his way back down the blonde's chest. He stopped when he reached the pink nipples and circled one with his tongue before taking it into his mouth. The redhead nipped and sucked at the nipple until it became fully erect, electing moans and gasps from Mello. _

"_Matt…" Mello murmured. _

_Matt gave no indication that he heard, instead he drew a lazy path with his tongue across the bare chest in front of him and started to nip at the other nipple, his right hand wondered to the previously abandoned areola and pinched and flicked at it, while his left hand drew random designs down the flat stomach and over the prominent bulge in the tight leather bottoms. _

_Matt pressed his palm against Mello's arousal and was pleased to be answered with a pleasure filled moan. His nimble fingers swiftly worked on the laces that held the leather trousers up and after a moment he had completed that task and moved on to sliding the hot, sticky bottoms off. _

_Matt sat up and Mello, sensing the gamers struggle, lifted his hips and helped his lover peel away the leather. _

_The blonde's arousal jutted proudly up from its confines, and Matt wasted no time in bending over and taking the length into his mouth. _

_Mello cried out in absolute bliss, Matt smirked and swirled his tongue around the head, nipping lightly at the tip. Mello's hands tangled themselves into the messy red hair and gripped tightly, he thrust into the heated mouth around him which earned him another gentle nip. _

_Mello's back left the bed as he sat half up, resting on his forearms, and watched as his arousal continually disappeared and reappeared from his friend's mouth with half-lidded lust-filled eyes. Aware of Mello's watchful gaze, Matt stroked the vein on the underside of the blonde's erection harshly with his tongue and such pleasure rippled through Mello's being that he couldn't scream even if he wanted to. _

"_M-Matt!..." Mello breathed. _

"_Mmmmm?" Matt hummed in reply, grinning when he felt the hands in his hair tighten so much that it actually hurt. _

_He hummed again and Mello let out a silent scream as he roughly pushed Matt onto him, Matt complied with his wishes and took in as much of Mello as he could. He bobbed up and down, pleasing his older lover, for several more moments. The constant squelching and sucking noises that Matt made and the frequent gasps and moans from Mello the only sounds that could be heard in the room._

"_M-Ma… Matt! … I-I… I'm gunna… c-come!" Mello cried after several more moments; Matt gave a small nod to show that he understood and gave a few more sucks and nips of the pre-come dripping erection before letting Mello go and sitting up. _

_He took a few deep breathes to get his breathing under control and then caught Mello's glimmering pink lips in another bruising kiss, pushing the older male onto his back. Mello closed his eyes for a few seconds, trying to regain some control over his body even though Matt was taking away his breath, when he realized that, after Matt laid himself on top of him, his younger lover still had his jeans on. _

_Mello broke out off Matt's bruising kiss and verbally announced his disapproval, although breathily, making a move to change the situation. His leather clad hands ran down the length of panting chest and stomach until they reached the throbbing hard on underneath the restricting confines of the jeans. _

_Slowly, teasingly, Mello pulled down the zip and undid the button. _

_He pushed the unwanted garments of clothing off Matt's hips and as far down the redhead's thighs as he could; they pooled onto the bed around his knees. The blonde then used both of his hands to push the 1Up Mushroom boxers down as well. _

_He looked at the dripping shaft in front of him and couldn't help but drool slightly. Matt watched, fascinated, as Mello rubbed the palm of his leather clad hand against his aching erection, he felt the hand clasp it after a few moments; several rough strokes later, Matt was gasping and moaning like Mello had done previously._

_The smoker allowed Mello this amount of control for a number of minutes before shoving the blonde back down onto his back and kicking his jeans and boxers unceremoniously into a dark corner of the room. _

_He hovered above the dazed blonde; and both watched as the other breathed heavily, their bodies covered with a layer of sweat. Matt pulled off his leather gloves and threw them in the same direction as his trousers previously before he stretched across the bed and fumbled in the bedside cabinet for a moment and withdrawing a small bottle._

"_Lube," Matt growled lustily to Mello's questioning gaze._

"_I know what it is," Mello replied quietly, "But what was it doing in the drawer?" _

_Matt didn't answer, instead he flipped the lid open and poured some onto his leather free fingers. He tilted his hand so that a bit of the cool liquid fell onto Mello's erection, Mello gasped and Matt smirked. He leant forward and caught the blonde's lips with his own, enticing him into a battle for domination. Mello willingly accepted the challenge, only half aware of the cool finger that circled his tight ring of muscle. Matt pressed his chest flush against the one underneath him as he lightly pushed into the sensitive circle._

_If Mello was in any pain at this point he didn't show it. The blonde wrapped an arm around the other's broad shoulders and grabbed his own aching shaft with his free hand. He jerked his hand up and down in time with Matt's finger entering and exiting his hole. _

_Another slick finger soon joined the other as they worked together in a scissoring motion to prepare the blonde. Mello hissed slightly in discomfort as another digit was added and the fingers stretched his muscle loose. Matt felt around for that one spot inside Mello that would make the blonde scream. _

_He knew he had found it when Mello suddenly tensed, pulled away from the heated kiss and arched his back off the bed, a strangled sort of cry erupting from his lips. _

_Matt smirked._

_He withdrew his fingers slowly and then speedily thrust them back in, hitting the blonde's prostate again._

"_M-Matt… I s-swear…" Mello announced between gasps. _

"_Mmmm? What's that Mello?" Matt replied with a smirk. He reached up and pecked at the red lips. He reached between the two of them with his free hand and stopped Mello's hand from its frenzied pace along his member. _

"…_Just be patient Mello, I'll see to that," Mello whispered softly. _

_After withdrawing his fingers once more from his older lover, sitting up and re-opening the bottle cap, he poured more of the cool liquid onto his hand and coated it along the length of his previously neglected erection. He moaned softly, touching himself for the first that evening. _

_A few stokes later he removed his hand, spread Mello's legs and settled between them. He glanced at Mello, who had closed his eyes and was panting harshly, and smiled softly as he placed the tip of his shaft at Mello's entrance. He paused._

"_Mello…?" Matt questioned vaguely._

_Mello nodded and that was all the permission Matt needed to grab the slim hips and push slowly into the blonde. Mello's breathing hitched as he hissed in pain and discomfort. Once Matt was fully sheathed inside Mello's tight passage he paused again. Several painfully long moments later Mello nodded and rolled his hips, Matt took this as a sign to start moving and pulled out the blonde, only to thrust back in again. _

_Matt jerked in and out, trying to aim his thrusts to Mello's prostate._

_Mello screamed in pleasure as his sweet spot was assaulted over and over again, precum dribbled from his neglected member as he discreetly trailed a hand down to clasp the hard organ. His other arm wound its way around Matt's neck and pulled him close, crushing their lips together. _

"_Arg… Hnn… M-Ma-gnn-tt!"_

"_Mello!"_

_Matt rested his weight on one hand and used his other to knock Mello's hand away from his erection and take over for the blonde. Mello wrapped his now free arm around Matt's neck and clung on for dear life; moans and gasps frequently escaping his mouth._

_Matt leant down and sucked on Mello's neck like a vampire, effectively concealing his own groans of pleasure._

_In and out. In and out._

"_Ngnnnn...mmmnnn… M-Maat-t!" Mello was the first to reach his peak, white specks appearing in his vision as he fell into the abyss of his orgasm. Cum splattered both their stomachs and chest as his muscles tensed around Matt while the redhead struggled to keep his frenzied pace._

_Matt soon followed his older lover over the edge with a deep groan of Mello's name and collapsed on top of him. Both were panting deeply and a mix of cum and sweat coated their stomachs. Silence reigned over them for a number of minutes, the panting soon decreasing to deep breathing. _

"_Mello?" Matt questioned, pushing himself off of the blonde and rolling over onto the bed next to him. _

"_Mmmm?" Mello replied sleepily, turning over to face the gamer and snuggling against the pale chest as he wrapped his arms around the gamer's waist. _

"_We ought to clean up…" Matt answered, shuffling up the bed so he was partially sat up. He reached over to the nightstand and picked up his cigarettes, which were discarded next to his goggles. _

"_No… That can wait until tomorrow…" Mello mumbled with his eyes closed. Matt looked down at Mello and lit up a cigarette. He was amused to see Mello's face contort into a frown once he smelt the smoke drifting from the lit tip of the cancer stick. Matt gave a small shrug; he finished his cigarette off in silence then settled down next to the sleeping chocolate addict and drifted off into a peaceful slumber with Mello nestled close._

Hands on his shoulders shaking him were what brought Mello back from recalling his first time with Matt.

"Mello!"

Mello jerked in surprised, he looked up at Matt who had clambered between his knees and was now hovering over him.

"What's the matter Matt?"

Matt stared down at him and leaned forward so that their noses were almost touching, after a minute of his scrutinizing gaze, he said, "You were staring at me… Where'd you go?"

Mello shook his head and pushed the redhead off him, "Nowhere, I was just thinking."

Matt looked sceptical but didn't say anything as he sat on the arm of the couch. Mello shifted to that he was sat correctly with his feet touching the floor. They sat in silence for several minutes.

"I wanna play Mario Kart," Mello stated suddenly.

Matt turned, shocked, thinking he misheard, "What?"

Mello looked annoyed as he glared at the redhead, "I said I want to play Mario Kart."

Matt stared at his friend for a number of seconds before nodding and slipping off the couch, "I thought you did, but I just wanted to make sure before you got mad at me for mishearing."

Mello shrugged as he watched the obsessive gamer set up the console before handing him the wireless steering wheel and turning the game on. Matt sat next to the blonde on the couch with his own wireless controller and quickly flickered through several setting screens and pressing start.

"I'm gunna kick your ass." Mello declared as the race started.

Matt snorted and replied, "Keep dreaming blondie."

"Matt…" Mello warned, letting loose his first item - a red shell - at the vehicle in front of him, that just _happened _to be Matt driving one of the two Mario Brothers.

"Yeah, yeah, I know... You don't like been called 'blondie'," Matt replied with a roll of his eyes, sharply turning the wheel in his hands so that his vehicle didn't crash into the side.

"Glad that you remembered," Mello replied sarcastically.

After two hours of constant racing, Mello declared that he was bored. He had won five races of the twenty-three they played. Matt took both their controllers and placed by the now shut off machine, he turned back to the blonde, who had once again, spread himself across the couch, chocolate bar being devoured between his lips.

He pulled out his cigarettes from his back pocket and reached across the table for his lighter. He went to grab the small metal casing but it was snatched off the table by Mello, who held it tightly in his hand. Matt wasn't in the mood to play games, he hadn't had a cigarette for more than two hours and he craved the nicotine in his blood.

"Mello, give me it," Matt demanded sternly.

"No, I don't think I want to."

"Mello…"

…

"If you want it, then come and get it," Mello teased before jumping off the couch and running into the bedroom.

"Fine!" Matt growled and chased the blonde into the bedroom.

Matt caught up to Mello easily and used his own body to push the blonde, face first, onto the bed.

"Give me it!" Matt commanded, straddling the blonde's bottom as he tried to grab at the hands that were stretched away from him. He leaned over Mello, so that his body covered the slightly taller male's, and reached for the leather-clad fists. Mello's ear was in line with Matt's mouth and he took this opportunity to whisper darkly in his ear, "I swear Mello, if you don't give me my lighter back this _instant, _God forbid…" He trailed off, his threat hanging heavy in the air and causing the tension in the room to be so thick it was almost tangible.

Mello stayed still and silent for a second, before replying lowly, "What will you do Matt? Hmmm? …What will you _do!?" _

Mello then struggled furiously, jerking and wiggling under the gamer until Matt, having had enough, grabbed a fist full of his hair and yanked his head up. Mello stopped struggling then; his head was throbbing dully from where Matt held onto his hair tightly.

"Don't push me Mello. I _need _a fucking cigarette!"

Mello grit his teeth, his playfulness gone, as his head was pulled further away from the bed, his neck straining in the awkward position, but he refused to let the lighter go. "Fuck you Matt! Fuck you! That's all you ever fall back to! Your fucking cigarettes!"

Matt, blinded by rage, roughly let go of the blonde strands in his grasp and stood, turning his back to his friend as he stormed out the room, "Fuck you man! At least my cigarettes don't disappear for four fucking years without an explanation!"

Mello frowned as he sat up and rubbed his sore neck, it wasn't meant to turn out like that. Maybe Matt really _did_ need a cigarette. He glanced down at the small silver lighter in his hand and thought over his next move.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Matt leant against the railing on the balcony two floors below their apartment. He was pissed off at his blonde lover and badly craving a cigarette. Before he'd stormed out of the apartment he had checked the place where they kept the matches and found that they had disappeared. _Damn Mello. Why is he so persistent about stopping me from smoking!? _

He punched the railing as hard as he could, his frustration getting the better of him. He had been out here for almost an hour and Mello had yet to find him. Matt looked up at the dark sky, it was past midnight now but he couldn't see the stars for the thick layer of pollution that blanketed the night. He sighed and closed his eyes, the wind ruffling through his hair having a calming effect on his angry demeanour. Although the wind calmed his anger it did nothing for his nicotine craving, which, in fact, had only been increasing.

He had contemplated going to the shop for some more, but in his haste to get away from Mello, he had left his wallet in the apartment and he was in no mood to face Mello again yet.

_It's been over three hours since I last had a cig…When was the last time I hadn't had a smoke for the same length of time…? _Matt thought absent-mindlessly as he counted as many stars as he could see, trying to keep himself occupied. _…I can't remember, probably when I first started… _

He leant against the railing and watched the dark clouds of pollution roll by for another half an hour before he was snapped out of his reverie by a hand resting softly on his shoulder. At any other time, Matt would've turned around and punched Mello outright for being such a bastard, but now, after been outside for so long, he was cold, hungry, tired and still craving his nicotine sticks. He didn't feel like fighting. Instead Matt swilled slowly around to face the blonde and leant his forehead against Mello's shoulder.

"Please may I have my lighter back Mello? I need a cigarette," the redhead said slowly, too fed up and tired to argue anymore. Mello wrapped his arms around the gamer and pulled the younger male close.

"…" Mello didn't answer verbally, choosing instead to hold Matt as tight as he could without it becoming uncomfortable and burying his nose in the unruly umber strands.

"Mello?" Matt questioned quietly after several minutes.

Mello sighed and replied just as quietly, "…………Lets do something else instead…"

"Mello, -!!"

Mello crushed his lips against the smoker's, effectively cutting off Matt's pleas. Said gamer tried struggling away from the close contact, greatly annoyed at been cut off, but gave up when Mello only tightened his hold around him and became more aggressive in his advance. Mello slipped his tongue between the slightly party lips and forcibly dominated the younger male until Matt gave in and hesitantly kissed back.

Pleased with the reaction Mello pulled back and unceremoniously pulled Matt indoors and up the stairs to their apartment. He slammed the unlocked door open and dragged Matt to the couch where he shoved him down. Matt shifted into a more comfortable position with his back resting against the arm rest and gazed up at Mello idly, he somehow knew that Mello wouldn't give him his lighter back anytime soon and resigned himself to his fate for the second time that evening.

Mello quickly shut the front door and locked it then clambered onto the couch and hovered over Matt. The redhead said nothing as Mello pushed some stray strands of hair out of the way then pulled his goggles from his eyes and off his head before tossing them carelessly onto the coffee table. The owner of the goggles followed their movement through the air with his eyes; the lack of nicotine making him depressed enough to not give a shit.

"…Now." Mello announced as he leant forward and caught Matt's lips with his own.

The gamer wrapped his arms around the older male's shoulders and allowed the blonde to dominate him. Lips met and tongues battled, Mello pulled back from Matt's delicious mouth to remove the gamer's clothes. When that task was done he quickly removed his own clothes and settled back over the younger male.

"Matt…" Mello murmured as he kissed his way down Matt's throat to his chest.

"Mmm?" Matt said in reply.

"I wanna be on top tonight," Mello continued kissing the redhead's chest lightly, stopping every now and then to tease a nipple in between his teeth. Matt thought it over for a second before nodding slightly a small smile on his face. Mello's hand drifted down to stroke the redhead's growing erection. Matt bucked his hips as a soft groan left his kiss-swollen lips.

"Mel…You can be on top…" Matt panted as the skilled leather-clad hand teased his arousal to full hardness, "…But… Don't you dare, nnn …fuck around."

Mello leant forward so his lips were placed next to the redhead's ear, "Oh but you see, I am going to fuck _you_. Matty."

Mello licked the ear in front of him and teased the lobe while he discarded his leather gloves. He kissed the now-red ear gently before he pulled back and promptly placed his neglected member in front Matt's mouth. The blonde rested his hands on Matt's shoulders and thrust his swollen arousal into the warm cavern; he felt Matt place his hands onto his lithe hips to stop him from choking the redhead.

Mello had concluded long ago that Matt's mouth was talented and when the mentioned gamer started to play with the head of his penis as if it was a lollipop; drawing it in and out of his mouth, making loud slurping noises and playing with the slit at the top with his tongue, he could only reinforce that thought.

Mello's back was arched and his head was thrown back in pure bliss, Matt looked up from his position underneath the blonde, never stopping in his task and moaned at the sight. Mello was so gorgeous. The blonde looked down and met the green lustful orbs with his own. He pulled out of the warm cavern and roughly dominated the gamer's mouth with his own.

"You… You have a fucking talented mouth, Matt," Mello said breathlessly. Matt smiled in response; it was rarer than rare to receive a compliment from Mello.

Mello stuck his fingers in front of Matt's mouth in an obvious gesture, the smoker taking them into his mouth without hesitation, making sure that they were well coated in salvia to make it more comfortable for both of them. After a minute Mello removed his fingers only to replace them at Matt's entrance, he wasted no time in shoving two in simultaneously. Matt cried out in discomfort.

The blonde stretched Matt, twisting inside him with his fingers to find that spot which would make Matt scream. Mello added another finger, trying to loosen up Matt as much as he could.

"Nnngh, Mello!" Matt gasped as he prostate was assaulted. Mello smirked and removed his fingers. He spread Matt's legs as far as they could go on the couch, one was resting on top of the sofa back while the other was thrown over Mello's shoulder and placed his arousal at Matt's entrance; he slowly started to push in. When he was completely engulfed by Matt's tight heat he looked up at the gamer and saw that Matt was biting his lip with his eyes screwed shut.

Being as careful as he could Mello lowered himself onto Matt's chest so that he could press a kiss to his forehead. Matt opened his eyes and looked at Mello, there were unshed tears brimming on his lashes as Matt tried to adjust to Mello's girth.

"Are you okay?" Mello whispered in concern. He was trying so hard not to move about but it was so difficult; it was usually Matt who was the seme so his entrance was extremely tight. Matt gave a small nod and rolled his hips. Mello took this as a sign to start moving; he slowly pulled out and pushed back in, the pleasure almost unbearable.

"Mello. I'm not a fucking woman," Matt ground out between clenched teeth a few minutes later.

Mello paused as he lifted himself off Matt's stomach and opened his eyes to look at him. Mello's facial features twisted into a snarl as he pulled out and roughly thrust back in, "Fine then."

He continued with this fast, cruel rhythm even as Matt cried out. The redhead's initial discomfort soon turned to pleasure though, as Mello aimed his thrusts right at his sweet spot. Matt curled one arm around Mello's neck above him, his hand tangling in his blonde strands while the other trailed down his stomach to grab at his neglected member.

He jerked his hand up and down in time with Mello's thrusts, their climaxes drawing close.

"Nnnggn. Mello!" Matt cried, "H-Harder!"

Mello slipped his tongue through Matt's parted lips and gave the redhead a sloppy kiss as he reached his climax. "C-Come… ah, with me Matt!" Mello demanded as he gave a few last thrusts before coming inside the Matt.

"MELLO!" Matt screamed as his body tensed and he came, his release splattering on his stomach. Mello collapsed on top of Matt, exhausted.

They lay panting for a while, neither saying anything. When he regained his breath Mello pulled out from Matt and placed the gamer's legs on either side of him and settled between them.

- - - - - - - - - -

Several hours later Matt woke up with the sun shining in his face; he groggily opened his eyes and looked at the clock on the wall.

10:13am.

_Mello won't be pleased that it's so late already, _Matt thought as he carefully rolled them both over so that he could lift himself from the sleeping blonde without waking him. He closed the curtain so that Mello could have a few more minutes rest. He walked into the bedroom and collected some clean clothes for himself before heading to the bathroom and turning the shower on. He waited a few minutes for the water to warm up before stepping under the spray and washing off the dried cum on his stomach. He sighed as he began to relax under the water; usually his showers were always rushed because Mello needed something doing so the change was welcomed.

The peace didn't last for long as a groggy Mello stepped into the shower and wrapped his arms around Matt's waist, resting his head on Matt's shoulder and kissing his neck lightly. Matt mentally sighed at the loss of peace before he turned around and embraced Mello.

"Morning Mel." Matt greeted.

"Morning," Mello murmured into his neck. Matt almost missed what was said because of how quiet it was announced. He gave a small smile and kissed Mello's forehead.

"I'm sorry that I took your lighter yesterday, it's just that I worry about your health, you know," Mello said and looked into Matt's eyes. The green orbs of the gamer were shining brightly with a mixture of surprise and happiness. Mello leant forward and gently kissed those lips that he loved so much, electing an immediate response from the redhead.

It was a soft and loving kiss that happened none too often between the two, it effectively shook Matt out of his dazed state. When they parted Matt was smiling brightly, "It's rare to hear you apologise for your actions, so I guess I'll treasure it." He was laughing by the time he finished and soon Mello was smiling too; he couldn't help himself, Matt's smile was one of the most beautiful things in the world.

Matt pecked at Mello's lips as he reached behind and turned the hot water up, knowing that Mello liked almost-scalding showers. He grabbed the shower gel from the shelf next to him and squirted some in his hands; he rubbed the gel onto Mello's stomach to wash away the remnants of the night before. Mello wrapped his arms around Matt's neck and kissed him forcefully until Matt was finished washing him and kissed back with equal eagerness.

"We should finish washing up and get to work," Mello stated after a few minutes. Matt nodded and reached for the shampoo.

- - - - - - - - - -

It was a short time later when they had finished with their shower and were dressed that both of them sat on the old sofa; Matt had a laptop on his knee, concentrating on the series of numbers on the screen as he hacked into various databases for information. Mello was munching a chocolate bar as he went through pages of old notes.

Matt sat back with a sigh, "Hey, Mello."

"Hm?"

"What was that about earlier; in the shower I mean?" Matt looked over at the blonde as he said this.

Mello's head snapped up as he glared at the redhead, "Why aren't you working?"

"I've done my bit, I'm just waiting for the firewalls to crumble," Matt replied easily with a smile, "Now are you going to answer my question?"

Mello gave a heavy sigh before answering, "No."

"Why not?" Matt whined, "You have never apologised before. Something has to be up."

"I have too!" Mello snapped.

"Yeah, but you have never meant them," Matt answered his annoyance rising.

"………" Matt stared at the blonde as he procrastinated in answering. After several minutes Mello couldn't take the intense stare burning into the side of his head any longer, "It's because I feel guilty, alright?" The blonde finally mumbled, snapping a piece of chocolate loudly with his teeth.

"That's something new," Matt muttered to himself.

"Shut up!"

"Alright, alright. I forgive you," Matt said with a smile, "Happy now?"

"Very," Mello replied sarcastically.

…

"Having said that, can I have my lighter back? I seriously need a cigarette."

Mello stood up with a small laugh, placing the papers he had on the floor next to his seat and whacked Matt on the head as he went to fetch the lighter, he re-entered the room and threw the lighter to the redhead as he went to sit in his previous position on the sofa. By the time he had collected his papers back together and had gotten comfy on the seat, Matt had already smoked almost half of his cigarette, a dreamy look on his face.

"You know, you've set a new record for yourself; you've gone just over 5 waking hours without a cig." Mello stated off-handily. Matt turned to look at him questioningly.

"I was timing. To see how long you could go without those…" He paused to pull a disgusted face at the cigarette, "filthy things. Not bad I must admit."

Matt glared at Mello before replying, "You're such a bastard Mello."

"Yeah, I guess I am… But hey, I now know that distractions work." Mello laughed with a mischievous smirk.

Matt grinned. It was such a rare occurrence to see Mello laugh; a pure, genuine laugh. The blonde wiped the grin off the gamer's face by chucking a pen at his nose, "Oi, slacker. You've still got work to do you know."

Matt lit up another cigarette and replied, "Yes boss."

- - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Again I apologise about the OOCness but I would like to know what you thought. R/R!


End file.
